Three little words and a kiss
by BrunetteJedi
Summary: One incident from two points of veiw. A RHr fluff piece. Ron's chapter now up!
1. Hermione's eyes

Disclaimer: Everything in this story belongs to the goddess J.K Rowling.  
  
O.K, this is in Hermione's POV. It is set in 5th year and the place will become obvious soon. This is my first piece of R/Hr, at least, the first piece I have had the guts to publish.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *  
  
I sat at the Gryffindor table, watching the proceedings. Ron and Harry sat across from me, with Ron just staring at his plate, and Harry trying to convince him to eat. I held back a sigh as I looked at Ron. He looked so scared, and defeated, I just wanted to put my arms around him and give him a hug. But I would never do that. Not in a million years.  
  
Near to the table, I heard Pansy Parkinson, giggling over something with her friends. Now, normally, that wouldn't bother me, but they kept looking over in Ron's direction, and then giggling harder. I narrowed my eyebrows at them, and stood up, walking over to where they were stood. When I reached them, Pansy looked up. "Granger," she sneered "You might wanna take a look at this. You'll need it after the game." She threw something at me, then flounced off back to the Slytherin table, her giggling girl-friends in tow. I looked at the thing she had thrown at me. It was a badge. A silver badge in the shape of a crown. As I looked closer, I could see writing on it. "Weasley is our King." I looked at the badge, completely confused for a minute, before it hit me. I threw the badge on the floor, being careful to tread on it as I went back to the Gryffindor table.  
  
When I reached it, both Harry and Ron were getting up. I rushed up to Harry, and whispered in his ear "Don't let Ron see what's on those Slytherins badges." I couldn't tell Ron. It would crush him! Harry looked completely confused, but I shook my head lightly at him. Ron walked up to us then, looking miserable. My heart sunk. He looked completely lost, as if he had no idea where he was.  
  
Even now, I have no idea why I did it, but I said "Good luck Ron". Not that that was the strange part. The strange part was that after that, I stood on my tiptoes and kissed him on the cheek! His feel of his cheek against my lips was so intoxicating that I wanted to stay there forever, but as usual, my rational mind took over. I went back to standing on my feet, and feeling mean, I wished Harry good luck too, and then rushed away. I felt my cheeks turn a bright red. Why had I kissed him? Why, why why? Oh great. Now I sounded like Lavender, or Parvati.  
  
As I reached the door of the Great Hall, I looked back to see Ron touching the spot on his cheek where I had kissed him, looking puzzled. I smiled in spite of myself. And all it took was three little words and a kiss? Hmm....Interesting.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ * Well, that's it for this chapter. Why don't you review, and tell me what you think? (minor hint) (  
  
Next chapter is the same incident from Ron's point of view. 


	2. Ron's eyes

Disclaimer: Yep, I own all of it. Harry, Ron, Hermione, everyone. Yea, If you believe that, stand on your head. ^-^. What I'm trying to say is that I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Shout out, and answers to questions and stuff from reviews are at the bottom. But this chapter is dedicated to all my reviewers (no duh) and all the lovely people at "Isn't it Obvious", who are my fellow serious R/Hr shippers. Thanks guys!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sorry I took so long in updating this, but there are three things very wrong with my life: I'm writing this during school time because I have the worst flu ever.  
  
I just found out that my worst enemy is dating one of my crushes.  
  
My other crush is my best guy friend that I have known since I was 3!  
  
As I said, my life sucks!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Anyway, here's Ron's POV! This might not be as good, because I am a girl (no duh!) so I have no idea how a guys mind works. The rating for this chapter is for the excessive usage of the word 'bloody'.  
  
(By the way, *this* is thoughts)  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I stared down at my plate, thinking to myself. *What's the point? What's the bloody point? I won't be able to save any goals.* I stirred my porridge around the bowl, not really planning on eating anything, but trying to make it look as if I had.  
  
I saw Hermione out of the corner of my eye, going to talk to Pansy Parkinson, who was giggling. She said something to Hermione, and then threw something at her. Hermione looked at it, then dropped it. When she walked back, a bit of sunlight caught her hair, and the blonde bits in her hair, sort of, well, shone.  
  
Harry and I stood up to go down to the pitch, and Hermione came back up to us. She whispered something in Harry's ear, but I chose to ignore it. It's not as if I care what she said. But anyway, I wonder if it was about me...  
  
Harry looked puzzled about something, but I didn't have time to notice it, as Hermione spoke to me. "Good luck Ron," she said, then she did something she's never done before. She kissed me on the cheek. Her lips were so soft on my cheek, and I felt myself blush *No, No you stupid bloody prat! You can't do that! You don't even like her that way. Do I?* She pulled away, then wished Harry luck, and ran off.  
  
My cheek was tingling now. *Must be her lip gloss.* I told myself *But Hermione doesn't wear lip gloss,* another little voice said. I put my hand up to my cheek. It was dry. No lip gloss. But it still tingled? That didn't make sense I was confused now. After all, all it was, was three little words, and a kiss. It didn't mean anything. Right?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Sorry, short chapter, but I didn't know what else to put!  
  
Right, shout-outs time:  
  
SarcasmSage -First of all, love the name ^-^! I'm a great writer? *blushes* Thank you! Did this fulfil requirements?  
  
GriffinFox - ^-^ back to you!  
  
CSIfreek – Thanks! I thought it was sweet too! Especially the fact that it was R/Hr.  
  
Airhead14 – Thanks! I figured that's what Hermione would have thought, cos I think kind of like Hermione myself, so I put what I thought. But thanks anyway!  
  
Line-from-Denmark – Yea, that was kind of the point. Actually, it was going to be that, sometime in their future, but I changed it, cos I thought this was cuter.  
  
Jacqueline – Thanks! I wasn't sure whether to publish it because I didn't know if people would flame me. But reviews like yours made me glad I did post it!  
  
Maggy Aethelwynsdottir – Well, here it is! What do you think?  
  
Hermione30 – How could I put more substance into it? If you give me ideas on how to do it, I'd be grateful, but I can't think how to do it, since it's a canon moment.  
  
PrettyPink – YAY! You were my first reviewer! Thank you! I was worried that people weren't going to review! But whoo-hoo! Go R/Hr!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
So, what did you think? How am I at writing a boys point of view? By the way, flames are welcome! I want an honest opinion; even if you think my work sucks. (Which it does in my opinion, but hey.) 


End file.
